Inukato, Naraku's Storngest Reincarnation
by Inukato
Summary: Naraku, Made a new Reincarnation, but this time, its the strongest part of him born to kill Inuyasha but, This Reincarnation dosen't like to take orders. He fights against Naraku and Takes his heart back. Now both Inuyasha and his friends are after him.


**Inukato Fanfic**

**Inukato Ran through the forest and started to jump and dodge a giant boomerang following him close by. The Demon slayer had found his position and was trying to kill him. She road a Cat demon that's feet were glowing with fire, "Shit, I don't know how long I can keep this up for?" Inukato said as the boomerang came closer as he stopped and turned around getting in a stance to defend the Boomerang. He took the full force of the attack and pushed it aside said "Why do you want to kill me?" He said to the woman riding the cat and she said "Cause u are a spawn of that evil demon Naraku?" He said to Inukato, "So what if I am, I am not being controlled like Kagura and that witch Kanna whose watching me right now! Damn I hate that mirror of hers. As you can see I have my own heart separate from that Monster!" he said to the woman "And what is your name young lady, and why do you hate Naraku?" The woman jumped off her cat demon named Kirara and grabbed her Boomerang from tree were it was blown into. "My name is Sango and this is Kirara. And the reason I hate Naraku, it's because he destroyed my family and the slayer village!" Sango said as Kirara jumped on her shoulder. "Well, I feel no pity for you and your loss so I am going now!" And with this Inukato jumped over a near by tall tree only to come face to face with a Half breed dog demon named Inuyasha, "Keh, your not getting away so easily!" With this he slashed it the air and said "KAZA NO KIZA!" and a mighty blast from his sword called Tetsusaiga. Inukato block the attack and was sent falling to the ground as most of his clothes were burned. "You think that, that can stop me?" Inukato said as he ripped off the top of his Kimono and drew his two swords and jumped at the now slowly falling Inuyasha. "Take this Half-Breed!" Inukato slashed at the Tetsusiaga. The sound of the swords crashed through out the forest. The Tetsusiaga let out a cry as it rung through the forest. "How could a spawn of Naraku have this much strength?" Inuyasha said as he looked over at Inukato, "How can u be this strong coming from Naraku's belly?" Inukato put his swords away and turned around showing his back to Inuyasha. "See, I have no mark of the spider on my back that fool Naraku has no power over me and I do not need to have the power of the Shikon-no-tama!" Inuyasha was stunned to see that this spawn of Naraku didn't have the same spider burn on his back. "So you're the strongest part of Naraku eh?" Inuyasha said as he put his Tetsusiaga back into its holder. Inukato turned back towards Inuyasha as he was being pulled back from some kind of strong wind. He turned around to see the cursed monk Miroku using his cursed Kazanna! "Die Spawn of Naraku!" Miroku yelled at Inukato that was close to being sucked into the vast dimensions of the wind tunnel. "So monk, you think that your little Kazanna will stop me?" And with that he though one of his swords at the source of the Kazanna. "What is this?" Miroku said as the blade was so heavy that it moved from the Kazanna's path and almost hit Miroku, but with this he had to dodge the sword and seal his tunnel up again with his beads. Inukato came straight towards Miroku and dealt him a strong punch to the jaw. He flew back as Inukato stopped and picked up his sword with ease and said "These swords were made by the same person that made Tetsusiaga, the sword master Totosai!" He put the sword back in its holder as if it was as light as a feather. Then a cry came out from the distance and a sacred arrow struck the side of his cheek. Kagome the Priestess that is the reincarnation of Kikyou that sealed Inuyasha to the tree of time. "The next one won't miss demon!" She said as she rode Shippou the fox demon that was in the shape of a Balloon. Inukato turned around seeing the girl getting ready to shoot again. She fired it again and I drew both of my swords pushing the arrow back and sent into the near by forest, the light created was so great that Inukato had to block his eyes. "Is that all u got Girl?" Inukato said as he put his swords to his side. "How did hid swords deflect my arrow?" Kagome thought to himself as she and Shippou landed by Inukato and the injured Miroku. Inuyasha came with Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha looked at Inukato and said "So why how are you different from the other creations of Naraku?" Inukato looked to him and said "Well, unlike the other creations of Naraku's I am the strongest and I am not a part of Naraku himself, I am my own being!" As Inukato was saying this Inuyasha had a flash back the three fallen creations of Naraku. "Well, if you're a creation of Naraku then, let's put u to the test… Destroy that Village and burn it to the ground!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and thought to herself "What is Inuyasha doing trying to get that village destroyed?" Inukato looked at the village and said to Inuyasha "Why should I waste my time with that pathetic village full of humans' half-breed!" And with this he sat down and gave Inuyasha a glance. Inuyasha looked at him and said "So you're not evil, any creation of Naraku would have destroyed that village without purpose…" Kagome then jumped and ran towards Inukato and held out her hand and said "Well if you're not evil would you care to join us for some lunch?" Inukato was surprised with this act of kindness that he accepted it. Inuyasha looked shocked as Inukato and Kagome shock hand and walked towards the village of Inuyasha. "W...H...AT ARE YOU DOING KAGOME!" he said as he ran towards Kagome and Inukato and bursted between the two and grabbed Kagome and made it to the village before Inukato did. "So Monk is your jaw okay?" Miroku awoke from the tree branches that were on top of him and laughed "I get hardier hits from Sango's back hand then anything you can do!" Sango stood over him with fire in her eye but didn't do anything just walked back to the village with Kirara on her shoulder. "I thought I was in for it there…" He said as he got up and made his way passed by Inukato. When the others were gone a puppet of Naraku appeared behind him. Inukato turned to him and said "Naraku, leave now before I take off your head you pathetic demon!" Naraku just laughed from under his baboon robe saying "What you would try to destroy what created you?" Inukato laughed after hearing this and drew one of his swords and with one clean slice Naraku's head fell from his shoulders as the body started to dissolve. "I told you my answer before." And with this he started to make up some ground with Inuyasha and the others. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back. Inuyasha said as he closed in on the village. "Kagome, do you really think that we can trust this demon? He did come straight from the belly of the beast?" Kagome put her head on his shoulders trying to relax saying "Well he isn't evil and not being controlled by Naraku so I think that we can trust him." In the mean time, Sango and Kirara walked forward not noticing Miroku was stumbling behind him. "What do you want pervert?" Miroku finally caught up with Sango. Miroku stood there for a couple of seconds trying to catch his breathe and saying "Am sorry Sango, I didn't mean to insult you!" He said as he hugged Sango and made Sango's face go red and she stuttered to say "M…Miroku what are you doing?" Then her face got a shock and it seems that Miroku's mischievous hands were at it again. "Ah, I could never stay made at you Sango especially with curves like yours…" Then Sango pushed him aside and with one hand she knocked him straight into the forest. Inukato saw this and flinched at the strength of the Demon slayer as the monk made a clear descend into the forest trees. "Ouch, I guess what Miroku said is true that must have hurt!" **

**Inukato made his way into the boundaries of the Village were the humans started to run in there houses and whisper as if he couldn't hear them. As he walked through the village he saw a little kid playing with is ball and it happened to fall into the path Of the Inukato. "Excuse me mister, could I have my ball back?" The little boy said with no fear in his voice. "Well, next time would you not run into the path of visitors?" Inukato leaned down and tossed the ball to the young boy who gave a nod and made his way back into the care of his mother's arms. "I wonder were Inuyasha and the others are?" Inukato said as he sniffed with his nose and said "Ha, there they are!" He was running through the rest of the village towards the destination of the hut were there scent originated from. "So, this is were the others are?" He said as he opened the hut door to smell a beautiful soup that was simmering on the open fire, "Mmm that smells great!" He said with some drool running down the side of his mouth. "Well come and eat!" Kagome said as she handed him a nice simmering full bowl of the soup. As he ate he stopped and took a breathe and said "What do you call this awesome soup!" Kagome smiled and said "Oh, it's called Ramen Inukato." Inuyasha looked with evil eyes at Inukato. Inukato noticed this and said "What do you staring at Half-breed?" Inuyasha stopped eating and said "At least I wasn't a part of Naraku!" Inukato and Inuyasha stood up nose to nose as sparks started to form between there eyes. "Kagome signed and said "Stop that right now Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha then plummeted breaking through the wood floor. "What was that for?" Inuyasha said with dirt all over his face. But Kagome was ignoring him and was handing another bowl of Ramen to Inukato. Inukato ate it happily and gave a smirk to Inuyasha as he got made and stood up yelling at Inukato "Kagome! That was going to be for me!" Inukato kept eating the Ramen as Kagome walked over to him and grabbed a bag of chips from her backpack and said "Here, take this it's from my world and there great." Inukato grabbed the bag and sniffed it a bit saying "doesn't smell like food?" Inukato started too nibbled on the plastic saying "Ehh... What king of food is this?" Kagome then grabbed the bag and tore open the and gave it back to Inukato. "Ah so you eat the innards of the beast!" he said as he grabbed a huge handful and started to eat them as Inuyasha came by and grabbed the bag out of his hands saying "These are mine! Kagome brought them back for me!" Inukato stood up and said "I want the innards of that slippery beast!" Inukato then jumped at Inuyasha shoving him and Inuyasha through the side of the hut. "Those innards are mine Half-breed!" Inukato said as he punched Inuyasha in the face grabbing the bag of Chips. "Not a chance Idiot!" Inuyasha then ran and slide through his legs emptying the innards into his mouth and through the bag on the ground and stamping it into the ground. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha then slammed into the ground and walked over to Inukato and said "Sorry for this, Inuyasha gets his chips…" Inukato signed and said "Its, okay… it was still good while it lasted." Kagome then walked back with Inukato leaving Inuyasha in the half-way covered in dirt. **

**As night fell they all sat around the fire, Shippou was on top of Inukato's shoulder half-asleep, Miroku and Sango were sleeping in the corner with the monks mischievous hands one Sango's rear. Inuyasha on the other hand was watching and over Inukato and Kagome were soundly sleeping by Inuyasha. "You smell that Inukato?" Inukato moved his nose in the air sniffing around a bit and saying "Yes, it's Naraku… He's coming back for me." Inuyasha stood up and pointed outside the door as Inukato but Shippou on Kagome's chest as he curled up and fell asleep. Inukato and Inuyasha stood outside the Village boundaries were a barrier was erected to stop demons from coming into the village while the people of the village sleep with out fear of demon attacks. "You go lure him away, and I will wake up the others!" Inuyasha said as he turned towards the hut and said "We shall finish Naraku today!" Inuyasha then disappeared inside of the hut just as the sun rose. **

**Inukato saw the sun hit his face as he jumped out of the village only to see Naraku and the other two reincarnations starting back at him. "Well, its seems that you came back after all?" Naraku smirked. "You only wish Naraku!" Inukato said as he drew his two swords ready fro battle. "I shall take care of his reached Demon Naraku!" Kagura opened her fan and said "Dance of the Blades!" The attack came at Inukato while he was still falling he blocked the swords and said "What is that all you got Sister?" Inukato then drew one of his swords and it turned black and he said as he slashed in the air letting his Dark Crescent blade come crashing down on Kagura by Kanna took the blast. **

**Kanna took the full force of the blast and reflected it but he slashed his own attack in half and said "That was just with one sword my dear!" Inukato took both swords and slashed again making it twice as strong. Naraku knew that Kanna couldn't defend so he sent a wall of demons to block the attack but they only made it a bit weaker as it still came down and knocked Kanna out. Her mirror was out of her hands "Keh, Naraku that was weak of you sending those Demons to take the blast!" Inukato said to Naraku. "Well, it seems you're stronger then I thought!" With this Inukato took off in the forest as Naraku sent a bunch of demons after him. "Kagura, take Kagura back to the castle and wait for my return." Kagura nodded and took a feather from her hair and through it up in the air. She and Kanna were heading back to the castle. "Your mine Inukato!" Naraku said as he followed Inukato and his demons.**

**Inukato ran though the forest as Naraku's demons chased him. Inukato stopped and got a drink of water and ate some apples. As the demons started to catch up he made his move again making his way towards the next area of the forest. As I picked up speed, I jumped into the near by tall tree and charged up an energy blast that sent the demons stopping and falling down to the ground in a puddle of blood. "Keh that takes care of them!" As he said this a Demon jumped from behind and slashed at his mid-section. I moved out of the way but got sliced by one of there claws. "Damn Beast Die!" He said as he drew his sword and slashed the demon in half sending a massive wave of fire towards a village. The villagers cried out as the fiery blast destroyed the weak humans. Some of them made it out but they are burned and hurt. I jumped down from the tall tree as Naraku finally caught and said. "Inukato be part of my body and help me destroy Inuyasha!" Naraku opened its mouth as I drew one of my swords and slashed down the middle of the spider demon. "Ha take that Naraku!" as the body parts hit the ground but they started to repair them selves. "Can this thing be destroyed?" Its face made its mark as you could see Naraku in his Demon form. "Die Naraku! KAZA NO KIZA!" as the mighty blast came from the side of me I jumped into the air and the blast missed me and The demon Naraku got hit by the full front of the blast. The spider started to repair its self again saying "Damn you Inuyasha once I absorb this demon I shall destroy you!" "Keh you wish, Naraku! Inukato is to strong to be captured by a pathetic half-demon like you!" With this he charged up another blast and said "KAZA NO KIZA!" As the wind blast hit Naraku and set his body parts aside as Kagome fired an arrow at the cursed demon. It hit and pierced through Naraku chest. I drew both of my swords and said "Your finished demon!" My two swords started to rub together make sparks as I yelled out "Crescent Dark Blade!" And with this many crescent blades came showering down on Naraku slicing him up. With the three attacks combined Naraku was dead for good this time. After this Inuyasha and Kagome settled down and moved back and forth with the use of the bone eaters well. Miroku and Sango got married and now have 5 kids (two aren't even Sango's XD) Shippou stayed in the village with Keada and spent time leaning how to heal injures and getting is now stronger enough to protect the Village from demons. Inukato on the other hand used his powers to good use killing evil demons were ever he went, Kagura was the first to fall to his blade. Then many other demons that were created from Naraku when he died. The World was now at peace.**

**( this is my first FanFic, but I roleplayed for a year an I do know how to rp so I thought I would be good enough to try my hand ot righting a fanfic.)**


End file.
